


Pakko haukkoa happea

by Vilna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna
Summary: Ikävä jää taka-alalle ja Shiron sanat painautuvat Keithin mieleen, Shiro on tässä nyt eikä enää katoa.





	Pakko haukkoa happea

Keithillä on päällään Shiron vanha parsittu (aivan liian iso) neule, eikä yhtään mitään sen alla. Shiron housujen peittämä jalka on hänen paljasta erektiotaan vasten ja Keith taitaa vähän mankua ja huokailla ja tukistaa Shiroa vaatien hiuksista. Viimeisestä kerrasta on ollut aikaa ja Keith on ehkä senkin takia vähän epätoivoinen.

He ovat pimeässä ja peiton alla, kello on ehkä juuri ja juuri viisi aamulla, sarastus ei ole vielä edes alkanut kukkaruukkujen takana ja verhot ovat muutenkin kiinni. Shiro on juuri tullut yövuorosta kotiin (on päässyt vihdoinkin takaisin töihin) ja hänellä on vieläkin päällään ne vartijan työvaatteet, joka on suoraan sanoen Keithin mielestä aika helvetin kuumaa. Shiro naurahtaa Keithin suudelmista rohtuneisiin huuliin, kun Keith sanoo sen ääneen hiljaisessa huoneessa, ja se nauru pistelee Keithin sydäntä. Sillä jotenkin he ovat viime aikoina olleet vähän rikkonaisia, särkyneitä reunoilta ja joskus pelottaa, että kaikki sitten kuitenkin loppuu aikanaan. Vaikka Shiro on luvannut ettei anna sen tapahtua. Shiron lupauksilla on enemmän painoarvoa kuin monen muun.

Lakanat ovat pehmeät hänen takareisiään vasten, kun Shiro puskee hänet niitä vasten ja kopeloi yöpöydän laatikosta liukuvoidetta ja kondomin. He eivät ole harrastaneet seksiä aikoihin, eivät tällä lailla kunnolla ja rauhassa. Ei ole ollut aikaa ja se Shiron onnettomuus vei melkein hengen heiltä molemmilta. Keith on reagoinut siihen olemalla Shirolle melkein tahattomasti ilkeä, mutta Shiro kestää sen sillä luonteenomaisella kärsivällisyydellään. Ihan niin kuin aina. Hän on järkähtämätön.

Shiro kierittää liukuvoiteen hampaillaan auki ja liukastaa sormensa. Työntää ylikasvaneita hiuksiaan sivuun kämmenselällään. Keithillä on ollut niin vitun kova ikävä.

Shiro valmistelee hänet ensin ja alkaa vasta sitten riisua omia vaatteitaan vähän kömpelösti yhdellä kädellä, kun toinen on liukasteen peittämä. Sitten keskivartalon kohdalla oleva pitkä rosoinen arpi paljastuu ja Keith joutuu hengittämään hetken aikaa pinnallisesti. Se oli niin kovin lähellä. Keith kuljettaa etusormeaan sen hieman kohonnutta pintaa pitkin. Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta kun Keith on nähnyt sen arven, ei tietenkään ole. Mutta se on ensimmäinen kerta näin intiimissä asetelmassa, Shiro on valmiina ottamaan hänet ja hengittäminen on tiheää ja paniikinomaista. Se oli niin kovin lähellä.

”Se oli niin hemmetin lähellä”, Keith kuiskaa ja Shiro nappaa häntä ranteesta kiinni, proteesillaan, ja vie kämmenen omalle poskelleen. Niin hellästi että lähes sattuu. Peukalo jumiutuu paikoilleen ja sormet kouristelevat vasten ihoa.

”Minä olen tässä nyt”, Shiro sanoo ja ottaa Keithin käteensä, vetää muutaman vedon edestakaisin ja Keith unohtaa kyvyn puhua. Shiro on tässä nyt ja se on tärkeintä. Silti jossain hänen mielensä perukoilla välähtelevät kuvat Shirosta makaamassa sairaalassa lääkekoomassa, toinen käsi tynkänä ja vatsa siteiden peitoissa. Se oli viedä hengen heiltä molemmilta, eri tavoilla vain, ja –

Shiro liukuu hänen sisälleen. 

Pakko haukkoa happea.

He liikkuvat yhdessä rytmissä, joka alkaa jokaisen liikkeen myötä tuntua tutulta. Niin kuin pitääkin. Hiki leviää ympäri heidän kehojaan, silmät sulkeutuvat ja aurinko alkaa nousta heidän mielissään. Tällaista se oli ennenkin ja nyt he ovat saaneet takaisin kiinni sen tunteen, jota jahtasivatkin. Hitto että tuntuu hyvältä. Ikävä jää taka-alalle ja Shiron sanat painautuvat Keithin mieleen, Shiro on tässä nyt eikä enää katoa. 

Shiro tarttuu häntä lantiosta ja taittaa Keithin kaksin kerroin, jalat takertuvat Shiron alaselän ympäri ja nilkat kiertyvät ristiin. Keithin kynnet uppoavat pehmeään lihakseen yläselässä ja Shiron hiukset ovat täysin sekaisin. He keinuvat yhdessä edes takaisin kuin ratsastaisivat meren aalloilla. Suutelevat. Ja Keith ehkä vähän huokailee, vaikka kieltää sen heti, jos Shiro alkaa kiusaamaan häntä siitä. Välillä Shiro heittäytyy sillä lailla kujeilevaksi, vaikka siitä onkin aika, että he ovat kunnolla saaneet nauraa tai olla iloisia.

Mutta ehkä nyt taas.

Keith tulee, kun Shiro nappaa hänen ranteensa tiukkaan otteeseen ja työntää ne vasten tyynyjä. Puristaa vain yhdellä kädellä niin lujasti, että Keith ei varmaan edes pääsisi rimpuilemalla pois. Ei sillä että hän edes haluaisi.

Orgasmin jälkeen hän vaipuu kokoon. Jalat kramppaavat vähän ja Shiro on painava hänen päällään. Mutta turvallinen. Aina niin kovin turvallinen ja läsnä oleva. Keith kurkottaa työntämään Shiron hiuksia otsalta sivummas päin ja Shiron silmissä paistaa hellyys.  
S  
”Mitä?” Shiro kysyy. Hän on yhä Keithin sisällä.

Keith pudistaa päätään. Shiro riiputtaa omaansa hänen yläpuolellaan ja laskeutuu sitten suutelemaan Keithin huulia. Keith sulkee silmänsä ja unohtaa kaiken muun. Kaiken sen mikä on saattanut heidät tähän kohtaan tulevaisuudestaan. Millään muulla ei ole väliä kuin heillä kahdella. Shiro vetäytyy pois hänen sisältään, mutta ei liikahda muuten minnekään.

Hänen proteesikätensä silittää Keithin poskea. Jossain verhojen takana aurinko alkaa pikkuhiljaa sarastaa.


End file.
